


Fuego de Zorro by Brieeze01

by Vico2balmala29



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Heat Sex, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tails, dragonji, foxian, spring heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vico2balmala29/pseuds/Vico2balmala29
Summary: Lan Zhan saltó hacia adelante y atravesó una línea de árboles entrando en un pequeño claro donde se congeló, sus ojos se enfocaron en la fuente de esa seductora llamada, de ese delicioso aroma. Allí, delante de él, no estaba la zorra que esperaba.En su lugar era un zorro, estaba tendido allí desnudo sobre su espalda, su cabello negro suelto alrededor de sus hombros, sus orejas clavadas hacia atrás mientras arqueaba su cuerpo lascivamente sobre el suelo, su tallo duro y goteando contra su vientre mientras lo frotaba bruscamente, su pálida piel enmarcada por nueve mullidas colas negras.El zorro lo miró borrosamente con unos de los más bellos ojos grises que Lan Zhan había visto jamás. Eran oscuros y calientes bajo sus largas pestañas, ya mojados con lágrimas frustradas, su boca abierta mientras jadeaba con desparpajo. Pasó la punta de su lengua roja por sus labios mientras lo llamaba, esa voz ronca le hizo señas para que caminata hacia adelante y el dragón fue de buena gana, oh qué buena gana era.Se desnudó mientras caminaba, dejando caer su cinturón al suelo herboso del bosque, sus blancas túnicas cayendo de sus anchos hombros mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ese hombre imposiblemente bello.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fuego de Zorro by Brieeze01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fox Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267238) by [Brieeze01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01). 



> Créditos totales a Brieeze01
> 
> Título original: Fox Fire 
> 
> Título en español: Fuego de Zorro
> 
> Nota Principal de la autora:  
> Así que este fic es un regalo para @pakhnokh que dibuja 🔥 Foxian y DragonJi. Realmente es sólo un poco de obscenidad cálida ^.~
> 
> Echa un vistazo a su arte en https://twitter.com/i/events/1321083821194911744 ❤
> 
> TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
> 
> También disponible en Wattpad  
> [ Fuego de Zorro by Brieeze01 ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/255235456?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=VicoMejia733&wp_originator=Ecj59QpdNM7ymSwdPUtL67zrWSnuuEx1Tr2DXtKjR4bFQ1EHCklIjIPNx6qX7Yay7Raf7maHglHRIvj4uQ%2Bs2CVGwepeGltPFu88V6j3VubZm1vsnrIfaSMJWntx8CCJ)

Lan WangJi salió a la superficie con un chapoteo mientras echaba su largo cabello hacia atrás disfrutando de las frescas aguas del encantador estanque que había descubierto en el borde exterior del exuberante bosque que rodeaba la base de la gran montaña que abrazaba los recesos de las nubes.

Por regla general, los dragones de GusuLan no se aventuraban mucho fuera de su hermoso hogar, su extensa secta lo suficientemente grande como para alojarlos cómodamente, pero Lan Zhan y su hermano a menudo se dejaban llevar por la pasión por los viajes que los hacía salir de los estrictos confines de su impenetrable montaña para caminar por los bosques salvajes que cubrían la mayor parte de Gusu, los árboles viejos y antiguos, ricos en el aroma de la tierra.

Los árboles eran gruesos y altos, los troncos nudosos y fuertes mientras excavaban sus raíces en el suelo fértil, sus ramas salpicadas de hojas de color verde brillante y pequeños brotes como la primavera llamaba a las flores.

Incluso el aire era ligero y fresco, las lluvias del cambio de las estaciones finalmente disminuían para dejar el mundo con un olor fresco y limpio y Lan WangJi se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyar sus codos en las rocas que rodeaban el pequeño estanque en el que se quedó, su larga cola revoloteando por las aguas cristalinas. El blanco de sus escamas era brillante e iridiscente como perlas bajo la luz del sol que salpicaba el claro que lo rodeaba con rayos de color amarillo pálido.

Estiró sus piernas cómodamente mientras se dejaba llevar por el letargo. El día era hermoso y el estanque estaba fresco en su cuerpo lánguido mientras yacía en el agua disfrutando. Los dragones de GusuLan eran muy aficionados al agua, tenían una afinidad con ella probablemente porque eran descendientes de Hebo, el gran dios serpiente del Río Amarillo. Era un espíritu antiguo, tan antiguo que se decía que dormía en las profundidades del río durante siglos.

Lan Zhan se deslizó hacia abajo en el agua refrescante, hasta que pudo recostar su cabeza contra las rocas de su espalda, su largo cabello negro revoloteando en las ondas del estanque, sus magníficos cuernos captando la luz del sol y volviéndose de color jade.

Tanto él como su hermano tenían el don de estos hermosos cuernos que venían del lado de su padre, su línea de sangre tan pura que se podía rastrear hasta el mismo Hebo aunque nadie lo esperaba ya que su madre era de una tribu mucho más pequeña de dragones de agua. No era una belleza impresionante para los estándares de Gusu y su padre había sido ridiculizado por su elección de novia, pero había sido ferozmente protector con ella y había conmocionado a todo GusuLan cuando puso no uno sino dos huevos, algo inaudito para los dragones. Una pareja apareada pondría sólo un huevo cada mil años.

La larga cola de Lan Zhan se movió en el agua, el pelaje a lo largo de su columna vertebral era blanco puro. El mechón de pelo suave en la punta de su cola revoloteaba mientras jugaba en el estanque perezosamente. Iba a la deriva dentro y fuera de la consciencia, somnoliento en la paz y la tranquilidad de su pequeño claro cuando sus orejas se levantaron al captar el más mínimo canto de llamada, era salvaje y profundo y parpadeó despierto.

Lo escuchó por segunda vez y miró a su alrededor para ver de dónde había venido. Sonaba bastante cerca y cerró los ojos para intentar captar el sonido de nuevo. Después de un latido lo escuchó por tercera vez, era un tono con el borde ronco que acariciaba sus oídos, tropezó pesadamente por su columna y se resbaló del estanque por curiosidad.

Se vistió rápidamente, atándose su cinta de GusuLan alrededor de la frente como era apropiado para un dragón de su edad antes de que mirara alrededor buscando la voz y ésta viniera una vez más hacia el este, así que la siguió mientras se preguntaba. Sonaba como ninguna llamada que hubiera escuchado antes, rica y profunda, algo embriagador y seductor mientras lo arrastraba y se adentraba en el bosque, con su cola moviéndose detrás de él con interés.

Tomó el sinuoso camino del bosque, esa llamada que se hacía más fuerte en sus oídos y caminó un poco más rápido, la curiosidad y algo indefinible se deslizó a lo largo de sus sentidos y lo impulsó hacia adelante, así que adelante fue, más profundo en los árboles, más y más profundo en ese bosque salvaje, esa voz lo llamaba, llamándolo.

Debió caminar una milla cuando vio otro macho, su cola impura y gris y sintió sus labios retroceder en un gruñido mostrando sus largos colmillos. Su She no era bienvenido en su bosque y lo que él quería con esa voz sensual Lan WangJi no lo permitía, algo primitivo que se levantaba dentro de él mientras esa rica llamada sonaba a su alrededor. Gruñó bajo y profundo en su pecho advirtiéndole y el dragón más pequeño se encogió de miedo, sus ojos marrones ardientes de ira y humillación pero no desafiaría a un dragón blanco, no lucharía contra un Jade de Lan.

Lan Zhan lo vio escabullirse con sus estrechos ojos dorados antes de que reanudara su búsqueda de la fuente de ese seductor sonido y después de unos pocos metros un demonio lobo cruzó su vista, el olor de su celo acre y asqueroso y volvió a mostrar sus colmillos con un gruñido áspero. El lobo saltó hacia atrás en alarma y se giró sobre su talón, con la cola entre las piernas, su cola se enroscaba entre sus piernas, asustado, y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Aceleró su paso a través de los árboles cuando esta vez vio a una hembra, una pequeña gata escurridiza que se volvió hacia él con un silbido salvaje en sus labios, "aléjate dragón, la zorra es mía", miró con asombro y Lan WangJi no estaba muy impresionado. Estrechó sus ojos dorados de nuevo, su cola golpeando el suelo con molestias. Dio dos rápidos pasos y la agarró por la garganta, golpeándola contra la corteza de un enorme roble.

"La zorra es mía", gruñó él y ella se acobardó, su cola se agitó en alarma y sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás. Ella apartó la cabeza de él en sumisión y vergüenza.

Lan Zhan la liberó y ella desapareció por donde vino con una mirada oscura en su rostro. Él la miró fijamente; estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esto, no permitía que nadie se acercara a esa seductora voz mientras la escuchaba resonar de nuevo a su alrededor.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió, un sonido salvaje, salvaje, un sonido de posesión mientras reclamaba el bosque. Era suyo y todo lo que había en él era suyo. Los pájaros bajaron de las copas de los árboles alarmados y escuchó a los animales salir corriendo asustados justo cuando se interrumpió la sensual llamada.

Inclinó la cabeza escuchándolo, pero el bosque estaba en silencio por un momento, luego dos y luego tres. Continuó hacia el este a través de una espesa maraña de árboles cuando finalmente la escuchó de nuevo, y ahora era diferente, todavía baja y ronca, todavía seductora y sensual pero había un borde de desesperación en la voz, algo suplicante en ella mientras se arrastraba hacia un quejido.

Dió un paso alrededor de un amplio roble cuando captó el aroma de la zorra por primera vez. Era embriagador y almizclado, espeso y dulce y giró su cabeza en un bucle. Llenó su nariz y llenó sus sentidos de deseo, la lujuria corriendo por sus venas mientras captaba la pesada fragancia del calor primaveral. Era tan rico que casi podía saborearlo en el aire.

Saltó hacia adelante y atravesó la línea de árboles entrando en un pequeño claro donde se congeló, sus ojos se enfocaron en la fuente de esa seductora llamada, de ese delicioso aroma. Ahí delante de él no estaba la zorra que esperaba.

En su lugar era un zorro, estaba tendido allí desnudo sobre su espalda, su cabello negro suelto alrededor de sus hombros y sus orejas inmovilizadas. Arqueó su cuerpo lascivamente en el suelo, con el tallo duro y goteando contra su vientre mientras lo frotaba bruscamente, su piel pálida enmarcada por nueve colas negras y esponjosas.

El zorro lo miró borrosamente con unos de los más bellos ojos grises que Lan Zhan había visto jamás. Eran oscuros y cálidos bajo sus largas pestañas, ya mojados con lágrimas frustradas, su boca abierta mientras jadeaba con desparpajo. Pasó la punta de su roja lengua por sus labios antes de volver a llamarlo, esa voz seductora lo llamó para que avanzara y el dragón fue de buena gana, oh, qué buena gana era.

Se desnudó mientras caminaba, dejando caer su cinturón al suelo herboso del bosque, sus blancas túnicas cayendo de sus anchos hombros mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ese hombre increíblemente hermoso, que ya estaba hinchado con las promesas que este zorro le hizo. Dejó que sus ojos dorados se arrastraran sobre sus hombros enrojecidos, a lo largo de sus pezones de color rosa pálido, para seguir el camino hacia sus arqueados abdominales mientras giraba su cuerpo, sus caderas se elevaban en el aire y sus largas colas moviéndose en agitación. Su olor se hizo más intenso, impregnando el claro con sexo, lujuria y necesidad mientras veía al dragón acercarse.

Y Lan Zhan lo miró fijamente, cada centímetro de él era atractivo, su cuerpo se curvaba tan lascivamente, su pene tan duro que se arqueaba hacia su ombligo, su voz embriagadora más baja, más suave y más profunda, más personal, como si hubiera atrapado a la pareja que quería y no tuviera necesidad de otra.

Lan WangJi cayó sobre él, sus rodillas sujetando esas pálidas caderas mientras deslizaba su mano detrás de la cabeza del zorro y lo arrastraba a un abrasador beso, lleno de lenguas y dientes. Se lamió, lamió y chupó de su boca antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para morder su labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para picar, pero su zorro sólo gimió en él, sus manos rodeando el cuello de Lan Zhan para tirar de su cuerpo hacia abajo en el suyo, sus largas piernas retorciéndose mientras se levantaba con otro arco rodante, su voz cayendo de sus bocas en movimiento en un gemido desesperado. Se echó hacia atrás jadeando, su voz ronca arrastrándose caliente sobre la boca húmeda de WangJi, "tómame dragón, por favor....."

Lan Zhan se estremeció cuando esa voz caliente corrió por su espalda como el satén, como la seda, quemándolo y rizando la punta de su cola. Casi deliraba bajo ese embriagador aroma con el sabor de esa dulce boca en su lengua y se levantó y puso al zorro en sus manos y rodillas. Jadeó sorprendido antes de arrastrarse a otro lujurioso gemido mientras abría sus rodillas y arqueaba su columna para mostrar su agujero goteando y el dragón lo miró fijamente.

Nunca había visto algo tan lascivo, esas mejillas perfectamente redondas extendidas mientras una gruesa y húmeda mancha se arrastraba a lo largo de la hendidura de su culo, esas nueve largas y esponjosas colas moviéndose en el aire a su alrededor. Se arrastró hacia adelante y acarició su nariz justo donde su negro pelaje se encontraba con la pálida piel sobre su coaxis, para poder ahogarse en ese olor almizclado, impregnar sus sentidos y saborearlo en su boca. Era tan rico, tan dulce, tan decadente y sintió su pene palpitar contra su vientre.

Era tan duro, que las crestas de su tallo estaban hinchadas y gruesas, ya que se curvaba en una larga línea contra su abdomen, moviéndose por necesidad. Pero se resistió por un momento dejando que su lengua se deslizara para probar las glándulas de olor en la base de su cola y el zorro casi ronroneó, su voz pasó por sus labios roncamente mientras el dragón blanco chupaba la piel sensible justo donde la carne se encontraba con el pelaje. Lo dijo en voz alta y mordisqueó, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la gruesa y esponjosa raíz. Entonces frotó allí, arriba y abajo en la base, arriba y abajo y el zorro gimió, sus pálidos muslos temblando mientras más resbaladizo goteaba de su cuerpo.

  
Lan Zhan arrastró su otra mano a lo largo de la hendidura de su culo deslizándose por toda esa satinada humedad antes de que retrajera sus garras y deslizara dos de sus dedos en ese agujero revoloteante. Era demasiado grueso para aceptarlo ahora, no importaba lo mucho que se lloriquerea de necesidad.

Metió sus dedos profundamente con una bombeo firme casi gimiendo cuando esa pequeña entrada se detuvó a su alrededor, el espíritu gritando lascivamente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia adelante con una liberación inmediata pero WangJi lo jaló hacia atrás con el agarre que tenía en esas colas, sus dedos tijereteando dentro de él para estirarlo bien.

Estaba tan cerca de perder la cabeza, tan cerca de meterse en el cuerpo del zorro y se clavó los dientes en el labio para contenerse. Empujó su mano profundamente antes de sacarla sólo para hacerlo de nuevo, sus dedos abriendo ese agujero para él antes de que deslizara un tercer dedo y luego un cuarto.

Los ensanchó una y otra vez mientras se clavaba el colmillo en el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi le sangraba, su cola chasqueaba erráticamente contra el suelo por la impaciencia, pero trataría bien a esta seductora criatura.

Lo tomaría y sabía que pasaría todo su celo con él sin importar cuántos días le tomara satisfacer a este hermoso hombre. Movió sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera y aún más profundamente, estirando su entrada mientras la lubricación goteaba por su muñeca empapando la hierba. Y esa voz ronca resonaba a su alrededor, fuerte y entrecortada mientras jadeaba y jadeaba y gemía y gritaba de placer, su cuerpo se gastaba tan fácilmente en la agonía de su celo primaveral. Lan Zhan pasó mucho tiempo preparándolo así para aliviar el dolor de su pareja. Era un dragón y era grande, con un tallo grueso entre sus piernas y con crestas que corrían por la parte inferior.

  
Él sacó otra liberación de su amante antes de que se acercara. Recogió la miel espesa y se cubrió con ella mientras el zorro gemía por la pérdida de sus dedos, sus colas chasqueando en el aire, pero Lan Zhan no le dejó esperar mucho tiempo.

Se metió en ese agujero con un pesado gemido propio, su larga cola golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras esa entrada caliente y húmeda lo tragaba. Su zorro jadeó con un pesado gemido sintiendo el estiramiento de su gran tallo mientras lo extendía tan increíblemente amplio, "¡¡HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAANNNNNHHHHHHAAA!!"

Sacudió su cabeza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pestañas cuando el dragón lo abría y aunque le dolía, se sentía tan bien, tan increíblemente bien. Sus colas se levantaron y su espalda se arqueó para darle la bienvenida a su cuerpo a pesar de lo enorme que se sentía y era casi demasiado para él, casi demasiado grande, pero lo aceptaría. Lo quería, necesitaba que esta magnífica bestia lo clavara en el suelo, que lo golpeara en el culo, que se vaciara dentro de él hasta que perdiera la cabeza.

Su celo lo dejó nublado, brumoso, desconectado y tan salvajemente necesitado. Necesitaba esto y lo anhelaba con una poderosa lujuria. Corría desenfrenadamente por sus venas, giraba alrededor de sus sentidos hasta que era todo lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía concebir y gimió largo y tendido mientras sentía que su compañero finalmente se empujaba dentro de él, la base acampanada de su pene lo estiraba aún más.

Lan Zhan hizo una pausa y luego jadeó fuertemente mientras se quedaba quieto, dejando que ese hermoso hombre se adaptara a él y deslizó su mano para agarrar su tallo hinchado. Bombeó su puño sobre él de forma errática, tratando desesperadamente de detener sus caderas pero no pudo evitar los pequeñas embestidas pulsantes que se burlaban de ambos.

Jadeó roncamente, "¡F... zorro! ¿Qué...huff.... qué es.....mmm.....huff.... tu....n....nombre?"

Él no respondió, tan perdido con su celo, lujuria y deseo pero WangJi lo sabría, tendría su nombre para poder llamarlo, así que lo dijo en medio de su pasión y tiró con fuerza de esas colas en su mano.

"Respóndeme", gruñó y su amante jadeó salvajemente de dolor y placer.

"Dime tu nombre o no te daré lo que quieres..." se movió para retirarse y el zorro gimió, "¡No! ¡No! W...huff....Wei... Y...mm... Ying.... llámame dragón! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Lo necesito, te quiero, fóllame, por favor".

Y Lan Zhan lo recompensó con él una poderosa embestidas.

WangJi realmente empezó a follarlo entonces, tirando de él con el agarre que tenía en las colas, su cuerpo se sacudió hacia delante mientras establecía un ritmo agotador, profundamente hasta la empuñadura y todo el camino hasta la punta, sólo para lanzar sus caderas de nuevo hacia adentro para golpear su culo con la embestida. Bombeó su pene profundamente de adentro hacia afuera y hacia atrás de nuevo para tirar de el antes de volver a meterlo más profundamente, una y otra vez lo folló salvajemente, resbaladizo goteando de sus cuerpos mientras Wei Ying se ponía duro, su cuerpo se arqueaba como un arco y mientras tanto Lan Zhan seguía llevándolo a su agujero de agarre con empujones profundos y hundidos.

Wei Ying era ahora un desastre de gemidos, tan lascivo, tan apasionado y sus brazos se desplomaron bajo él dejando caer su mejilla en la suave hierba. Clavó sus garras en el suelo desesperadamente mientras este poderoso dragón lo tomaba una y otra vez, su tallo bombeando en él con rápidos y constantes golpes, un interminable dentro y fuera y dentro y fuera y dentro y fuera otra vez, implacable y profundo.

Nunca había sido tomado así antes, nunca había sido tan follado y se deleitaba con ello. Se perdió en la locura de su celo primaveral, en el ritmo pesado y pulsante que se hizo tan profundo que se podía ver su abdomen abultado lascivamente mientras ese enorme tallo lo empalaba, lo devastaba, lo obligaba a liberarse una y otra vez.

Abrió el suelo con sus garras, con su pene moviéndose en el aire mientras pintaba la hierba con gruesas líneas blancas. No podía dejar de gemir, no podía detener sus clímax y no quería, nunca quiso parar. Quería y necesitaba que este magnífico dragón fuera aún más duro, que fuera aún más profundo hasta que su cuerpo aprendiera la forma del hombre que lo devastó.

"HAAAA...AAAAAAAHHHH.....MMMMM...NNN....AAAANN...AAAAAANANNNNNGGGGGHHHH.....HAAAA!"

  
Gritó salvajemente mientras el placer le robaba la visión y blanqueaba su mente y aún así el dragón se lo folló, rápido y duro, profundo e interminable, el golpe de sus cuerpos fuerte en el claro mientras se aparearon como animales.

Lan Zhan se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió su cuerpo sobre su zorro hasta la entrada de esas esponjosas orejas negras. Estaban inmovilizadas hacía atrás, apoyadas su cabeza. Chupó la punta y lavó el suave rosa del interior con su lengua y Wei Ying se perdió por completo, el calor irradiaba de sus sensibles orejas pero el dragón siguió chupando y mordisqueando, mordiendo firmemente, tirando de su delicada oreja con los dientes sólo para lamer el aguijón, sus caderas moviendo su largo pene dentro de él sólo para tirar de nuevo hacia afuera antes de golpear hacia adelante y hacia arriba una vez más para tirar hacia atrás y hacerlo todo de nuevo y una y otra vez.

Era implacable mientras bombeaba su cuerpo y chupaba esa oreja, sus dedos tirando fuerte de la base de su cola, su otra mano apoyada en el suelo para sostenerse, sus garras cavando en la hierba mientras sentía la presión arremolinarse dentro de su vientre.

Se enroscó cada vez más dentro de él y lanzó sus caderas más profundo, más duro y más rápido aún, su respiración que venía en jadeos afilados pasó por sus labios mientras buscaba su liberación, esa presión aumentando y aumentando hasta que se tensó dentro de él. Se apretó tanto que se enterró en ese culo húmedo tan profundo como pudo cuando se rompió en su abdomen, corriendo a través de él tan fuertemente que enroscó su cola hasta el final y curvó su columna hacia adelante.

Pulso sus caderas superficialmente, trabajando a través de él mientras se vaciaba en lo profundo de Wei Ying, su nombre cayó en un pesado gemido de sus labios para acariciar esa oreja mojada y el zorro gritó de nuevo con placer al sentirlo. Sintió ese enorme tallo moverse y sacudirse dentro de él y se encontró con otro final, su liberación lo atravesó al mismo tiempo que el dragón.

Convulsionó ese pene grueso en su culo mientras cubría la hierba debajo de ellos con más líneas blancas, luces brillantes que se proyectaban detrás de sus ojos mientras se ahogaba bajo la prisa del clímax más profundo que había tenido. Los dedos de sus pies se apretaron con fuerza y sus colas estallaron cuando gritó tan salvajemente, tan roncamente, tan lascivamente que todo el bosque debe haber escuchado el placer que encontró bajo este magnífico dragón blanco.

Se congelaron allí durante mucho tiempo, temblando y retorciéndose mientras trataban de reconectarse, trataban de abrir los ojos, trataban de pensar en una línea recta y después de un tiempo, Lan Zhan finalmente logró salir del cautivador cuerpo de este hermoso zorro.

Cayó en la hierba a su lado mientras Wei Ying bajaba sus caderas para tumbarse en el suelo, resoplando y jadeando mientras ese dulce y pesado olor a celo se desvanecía por los bordes haciéndose más ligero y suave y Lan Zhan estaba orgulloso de ello, su cola golpeando el suelo con suficiencia cuando se dio cuenta de que este sexy espíritu de zorro estaba satisfecho, su lujuria salvaje saciada.

Después de otro momento, Wei Ying giró su rostro para mirar a su amante, finalmente se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que su celo primaveral había comenzado y consideró que el dragón lo miraba. Siguió sus cansados ojos grises sobre el afilado corte de su mandíbula y a lo largo de esos elegantes pómulos para mirar los ojos más increíbles que había visto en cualquier criatura.

Miró fijamente a los ojos que lo miraban y espontáneamente, su voz pasó por sus labios en un suspiro, "tú.... eres tan hermoso..."

Lan WangJi parpadeó sorprendido, de todo lo que podía esperar que fuera su primera conversación no lo esperaba y las puntas de sus largas orejas se volvieron rosadas. Miró tímidamente hacia abajo y Wei Ying se hundió en la hierba con otro pequeño y suave suspiro. Estaba casi cosquilleando con satisfacción, casi flotando con el brillo de su asombroso acoplamiento y enroscó su dedo haciendo señas a ese magnífico dragón blanco para que se acercara con una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Abrazame?" Ronroneó y Lan WangJi no pudo resistirse a esa cálida voz. Se acercó más y tiró del zorro en sus brazos sujetándolo firmemente y Wei Ying tarareó felizmente, acariciando el amplio y sólido pecho contra el que se encontraba, "¿cómo te llamas?"

"Lan Zhan...." Murmuró con otro ataque de timidez mientras mantenía su espíritu de zorro cerca de su corazón.

"Bueno, Lan Zhan, tú.... eres realmente algo más, gracias por....ayudarme..." se rió, el humor se abrió paso a través de su voz perezosa mientras ponía su mejilla contra toda esa piel enrojecida, la luz que bajaba por las amplias ramas frondosas se volvía anaranjada cuando la puesta de sol alcanzaba el borde más oscuro de la noche.

"Mn..."

"Entonces...... te quedarás?" Wei Ying se arriesgó a hacer la pregunta, el delgado hilo de la incertidumbre cayó en sus palabras y WangJi no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con eso, pero se quedaría. Sabía que quería quedarse con este hermoso hombre y de todos modos estuvo de acuerdo, "sí"

Deslizó una de sus anchas manos hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Wei Ying con una suave caricia, el grueso pelaje negro de su cola suave sobre la piel de su brazo.

"Oh... bien.... eso es bueno, realmente no quería follar con nadie más...." Wei Ying murmuró con una risa temblorosa apoyándose en el cálido cuerpo del dragón.

"¿Mn?"

"Uh.....es....es mi primer celo y.....se supone que va a durar unos días.....creo que....."

Lan Zhan parpadeó con eso, "¿tu primer?"

".......si....." Wei Ying murmuró un poco nervioso, sintiéndose incómodo y tímido.

"¿Pero cómo, tienes nueve colas? ¿Deberías haber tenido un celo en el primer año de tu vida?" Lan WangJi preguntó curiosamente mientras sacaba a relucir lo poco que sabía sobre los espíritus de los zorros. Eran notoriamente secretos y raros, tan raros que la gran biblioteca de GusuLan sólo tenía unos pocos pergaminos y eran vagos en el mejor de los casos.

"Oh.... bueno, no me gané mis colas, nací con ellas", le respondió fácilmente Wei Ying, acariciando afectuosamente a su improvisado amante. Se sentía tan cómodo, lánguido y perezoso y no ayudó en nada que este increíble dragón oliera tan bien, algo masculino y fragante como el sándalo o la teca.

"Tu madre debió ser poderosa entonces", respondió Lan Zhan dejando que su nariz se asentara en el sedoso cabello negro bajo su barbilla. Con esas feromonas gruesas y embriagadoras, finas y ligeras a su alrededor, pudo finalmente oler el verdadero olor del zorro y sí que olía bien, suave y ahumado y cálido como las hogueras.

"Me dijeron que si, pero no recuerdo mucho de ella falleció cuando yo era pequeño" Wei Ying murmuró somnoliento con un trino en su voz mientras ese maravilloso aroma y esos fuertes brazos lo arrullaban hasta el sueño, un suave ronroneo se acumulaba en su pecho. Iba a la deriva mientras el silencio se interponía entre ellos.

Y durante un rato se acurrucaron uno con otro mientras la luz del sol se hacía más oscura, el crepúsculo pintando el cielo de rosado, púrpura y azul mientras disfrutaban de su brillo, sus cuerpos perezosos y lánguidos.

Después de unos pocos minutos o unas pocas horas, Lan Zhan finalmente se dio cuenta de la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su mente mientras su amante ronroneaba suavemente en sus brazos, ese olor a humo llenando su nariz y calentándolo por dentro.

"Wei Ying, ¿vendrás a Gusu conmigo?" WangJi susurró tímidamente y el zorro parpadeó y abrió sus cansadas pestañas. Miró hacia esos increíbles ojos dorados y preguntó curiosamente, con su voz ronca y somnolienta, "¿por qué?"

"Bueno... si tu celo va a durar unos días, me gustaría llevarte a una cama... .... si quieres... eso es ....." Lan Zhan se detuvo cuando sus largas orejas se volvieron rosadas y Wei Ying se rió a pesar de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta. Era tan lindo y entrañable que un dragón tan grande y poderoso se sonrojara con nada más que sus orejas.

"No me importa Lan Zhan", sonrió con una sonrisa pícara, "Aunque, podría hacer enojar a su secta estirada...."

"¿Por qué?" Parpadeó con curiosidad cuando Wei Ying se rió de él otra vez, "No creo que te pongas muy cachondo como los jodidos zorros alrededor de tu montaña si me preguntas eso"

Lan Zhan inclinó la cabeza confundido mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por esos gruesos mechones negros, con cuidado de sus garras, "bueno, tenemos talismanes silenciadores y bloqueadores de olores así que no creo que sea un problema..."

"Bueno, eso es bueno entonces", se rió Wei Ying, "aunque podría agotarte", sonrió, coqueto y dulce, "¿crees que puedes manejarlo?"

"Mn", asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y mordisqueo una de esas mullidas orejas negras con cariño. Se alejaron de él mientras Wei Ying se reía de nuevo.

"Basta", resopló con una sonrisa en su voz antes de continuar, "bueno, vamos entonces, vamos a irnos antes de que me duerma", bostezó como para enfatizar su punto y Lan WangJi se puso de pie levantando a Wei Ying en sus brazos fácilmente.

El aire tembló alrededor de su amplio cuerpo en finas nubes y de repente, en lugar de los brazos de Lan Zhan, Wei Ying se encontró acunado en una enorme pata, con sus afiladas garras cerradas a su alrededor. Levantó la vista para ver un magnífico dragón blanco, su cuerpo largo y cubierto de escamas que brillaban como perlas iridiscentes en la brillante luz de la luna llena que se movía a su alrededor.

Sus blancos bigotes se curvaban alrededor de su elegante cabeza mientras miraba a su pequeño zorro. Se inclinó y olisqueó su cabello negro con cariño y Wei Ying casi ronroneó cuando se acercó para tocar su amplio hocico con los dedos suaves.

Lan Zhan saltó al aire con un ligero resorte de sus poderosas piernas, su largo cuerpo se curvaba y estiraba mientras volaba elevándose sobre la línea de los árboles y Wei Ying jadeaba maravillado mientras todo Gusu se extendía bajo él, ese enorme bosque que parecía un mar verde mientras la imponente montaña de la secta Lan se alzaba ante ellos.

Se maravilló de la vista, la adrenalina y la emoción que corría por él mientras veía pasar la montaña bajo ellos, los prístinos edificios blancos de los dragones de GusuLan pasando corriendo mientras WangJi hacía un corto trabajo en la distancia y en poco tiempo colocó su enorme cuerpo frente a una pequeña y ordenada casa. Volvió a brillar en una nube de esos bonitos y brillantes vapores y Wei Ying fue una vez más sostenido en fuertes brazos.

Y no pudo evitar acurrucarse en ese amplio pecho, frotando cariñosamente las glándulas de olor de su mejilla sobre su pálida piel, sus hermosas colas negras meneándose alegremente con pequeños movimientos. Los demonios zorro eran, por regla general, solitarios y polígamos, tomando tantos amantes como deseaban durante sus celos y fuera de ellos, pero Wei Ying no era como la mayoría de los de su clase. No quería que los recuerdos de su madre y su padre, su única y verdadera pareja, se desvanezcan y decidió que si este apuesto dragón blanco estaba dispuesto, lo reclamaría para sí mismo.

Lan Zhan entró en su casa con una sonrisa diminuta y privada que le arrugaba las esquinas de sus ojos dorados mientras su pequeño zorro se acurrucaba en su pecho y notaba esas colas tupidas que se movían bajo ellas. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlas antes y eran realmente encantadoras, un grueso pelaje negro con mechones gris claro, aunque se sorprendió del movimiento.

Realmente no sabía mucho sobre los espíritus zorro, pero aprendería que se decidió entonces. Tan pronto como agotara a su zorro, lo dejaría durmiendo y saciado e iría a buscar esos pergaminos.

WangJi se acercó a su cama y sentó a Wei Ying suavemente antes de sentarse en el colchón de felpa con las piernas cruzadas para mirar a su nuevo amante con interés. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que quería saber, pero como de costumbre, su voz le falló y resistió un suspiro. Era un dragón de 3.000 años, se podría pensar que sería capaz de unir algunas palabras.

Pero por suerte, Wei Ying no tuvo tales problemas y se puso de rodillas, sus grandes ojos grises brillaban con curiosidad cuando miraba a sus cuernos. Se acercó más y extendió la mano para tocarlos y WangJi lo dejó, a pesar de sí mismo.

Los dragones nunca dejan que nadie toque sus cuernos, fue grosero e irrespetuoso y demasiado personal. Era un acto muy íntimo permitir a alguien tan cerca de tu cabeza, tan cerca de la raíz de tu poder. Los dragones llevaban su magia en sus cuernos y cuanto más fuerte y viejo era un dragón, más largos eran esos cuernos. Se curvaban con la edad y crecían pequeños nudos y ramas a medida que un dragón crecía tanto en años y fuerza.

Pero Wei Ying era un zorro joven y muy curioso y Lan Zhan se encontró sentado pacientemente bajo esas suaves manos mientras subían y bajaban por sus cuernos, acariciándolos suavemente aunque temblaba cuando esos dedos bajaban y subían por la piel endurecida. Sus cuernos eran tan sensibles que sintió que el más mínimo deseo se deslizaba por su vientre. Resistió el impulso, empujándolo hacia atrás mientras permitía que su nuevo amante lo acariciara, en esencia, aunque estaba seguro de que Wei Ying no sabía cuán lascivo era el acto que estaba realizando.

El espíritu zorro finalmente se inclinó hacia adelante, su pecho desnudo se acercó a la cara de Lan Zhan. Vio esos pezones rosa pálido y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca con la necesidad de lamerlos cuando de repente se sacudió en estado de shock, jadeando roncamente, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras una lengua caliente y húmeda se arrastraba en su cuerno derecho.

  
Wei Ying se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente, mirándolo a los ojos con la preocupación que cubría sus bonitos rasgos: "¡Lo siento mucho, Lan Zhan! ¿Te dolió? No quise hacerlo, lo siento..." se alejó con el ceño fruncido, sus oídos se marchitaron por la decepción y WangJi tragó saliva mientras otro escalofrío errante se movía en su columna vertebral. Intentó hablar, su voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta y tuvo que sacar la lengua del paladar. No le gustaban esas orejas tristes y le disgustaba aún más la quietud que se había apoderado de esas juguetonas colas.

"Está bien", se las arregló, "no duele, simplemente son.... sensibles" se detuvó y sus largas y afiladas orejas se volvieron de color rosa brillante. Wei Ying inclinó su cabeza, sus mullidas orejas negras se levantaron de nuevo, eran grandes y suaves con pequeños mechones de pelo gris en el interior, "¿.... se siente bien?"

"Mn..." Lan Zhan miró tímidamente hacia otro lado y Wei Ying le sonrió entonces. Se acercó más, deslizándose en su regazo, sus piernas rodeando la cintura del dragón cómodamente mientras acomodaba su trasero justo entre sus muslos. Tomó esas pálidas mejillas y levantó esa majestuosa e inclinada cabeza para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos dorados.

"Bueno, déjame hacerte sentir bien entonces, ya que me cuidaste tan bien", ronroneó, su voz coqueta y cálida y Lan Zhan se marchitó. No se resistió cuando Wei Ying inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y presionó un pequeño beso en su cuerno derecho antes de lamer una línea caliente y húmeda en el eje y el calor se enrolló en el vientre del dragón. Calentó su piel mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del zorro, bajo sus caderas para dejar que sus dedos masajearan la base de esas largas y esponjosas colas para distraerse porque la electricidad estaba chispeando arriba y abajo en sus terminaciones nerviosas, su pene se engrosaba bajo esas firmes mejillas mientras Wei Ying besaba su cuerno, sus labios se amasaban y su lengua lamía húmedamente.

Hacía un calor increíble y cuando su amante se metió una de esas pequeñas ramas de jade en la boca, las pestañas de Lan WangJi se cerraron mientras gemía, "mmnnnnnnnn...haa........ahh.........huff....."

Sus dedos se apretaron en la raíz de su cola mientras trataba de recordar cómo respirar, su longitud se hizo más gruesa entre sus piernas, esas crestas a lo largo de la parte inferior se hincharon de nuevo cuando su pequeño zorro volteó su cabeza. Wei Ying parecía su gemido, ya que balanceaba su trasero contra el tallo debajo de él, un suave zumbido vibrando a lo largo de ese elegante cuerno. Entonces bombeó su boca de arriba a abajo, chupando lentamente la punta de una de esas ramas y lamiendo con su lengua y Lan Zhan tragó saliva secamente. Obligó a sus ojos dorados a abrirse para ver los duros planos del pecho de Wei Ying justo delante de su nariz y se inclinó, tirado por esos bonitos pezones, que estaban hinchados con su celo, gordos y rosados.

Lo lamió ligeramente y Wei Ying tembló, un pesado gemido cayó de sus labios y a WangJi le gustó eso. Definitivamente le gustó esa voz ronca, así que lamió ese pequeño capullo de nuevo sólo para escuchar el atractivo sonido que llenaba la habitación, su olor se hizo más dulce a su alrededor mientras Lan Zhan se ponía cada vez más duro, endureciéndose completamente a medida que la lujuria se clavaba en sus venas. Parpadeó con un repentino momento de claridad y chasqueó los dedos rápidamente, un brillante talismán brillando en el aire. Movió su muñeca y golpeó la puerta con firmeza antes de volver a hacerlo, dejando que el hechizo de silencio y el bloqueador de olores rodearan al jingshi.

No ll molestarían esta noche, ni esta noche, ni mañana, ni siquiera al día siguiente, porque por mucho tiempo que su zorro soltara ese olor decadente, se quedaría aquí con él, follándolo y tomándolo y reclamándolo.

Volvió a prestar atención a esos bonitos pezones rosados y dejó que sus dedos se asentaran en el izquierdo, su boca chupando en el derecho y Wei Ying gimió, arqueando su pecho en él, las puntas de sus colas enroscándose un poco cuando el calor irradiaba por los labios del dragón. Envió fuego por todo su sensible cuerpo y tembló, su olor se hizo un poco más espeso a su alrededor, su cuerpo se calentó y se humedeció mientras que su cuerpo se estrelló entre sus piernas, su pene se endureció tanto que se curvó contra su vientre.

Luchó a través de la neblina a la deriva alrededor de sus sentidos para centrarse de nuevo. Estaba decidido a complacer a su amante también y movió su boca al cuerno izquierdo lamiéndolo y chupando la piel antes de colocar sus dientes alrededor de él, rozándolo ligeramente, a punto de dolorosamente y Lan WangJi se sacudió con fuerza, un gruñido ronco y sin aliento saliendo de sus labios.

"Haaa....aaaahahhhh......haaa...." jadeó y realmente no pudo soportar más esto. Se echó hacia atrás y lanzó a Wei Ying sobre su espalda haciéndolo rodar sobre su vientre inmediatamente y el zorro gritó sorprendido: "¡¿AH?! Lo siento Lan Zhan! Yo no..."

Jadeó roncamente mientras WangJi le agarraba el extremo de dos de sus colas y tiraba, arrastrando sus caderas hacia arriba hasta que se puso de rodillas otra vez, con el culo al aire. Intentó levantarse con las manos correctamente pero Lan Zhan lo agarró por la nuca y le golpeó el pecho contra el colchón, su espalda se arqueó sexualmente antes de doblar su cuerpo, empujando su grueso tallo hacia el húmedo culo del zorro con un golpe seco de piel chocando contra piel.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAANNNN?!" El aullido de Wei Ying se volvió sensual y profundo, su espalda se curvó aún más al deslizar sus muslos para acomodar al dragón. Lan WangJi se desquició de repente e inmediatamente, con sus cuernos cosquilleando y su cuerpo en llamas, su nariz llena del dulce aroma del celo de su zorro. Tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás sólo para golpearlas antes de lanzar su cuerpo una vez más deslizándose hacia afuera sólo para retroceder una y otra vez. Intentó controlarse, intentó ir más despacio pero era completamente imposible.

Wei Ying estaba tan mojado, tan caliente y apretado a su alrededor, su agujero empapado se aferraba mientras se estrellaba contra él una y otra y otra vez, entrando rápido y profundo y saliendo todo el camino sólo para lanzar las caderas para salir y meterse aún más profundo. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de esa delgada cintura y tiró de ese hermoso zorro en su embestida, las lascivas bofetadas y golpes de sus cuerpos llenando el jingshi con sexo, calor y lujuria.

Se inclinó hacia adelante cubriendo su cuerpo sobre su amante, esas colas esponjosas enmarcando su pecho y rizándose a su alrededor. Arrojó esa larga melena de cabello negro a un lado sobre las mantas blancas y plantó su boca en la base del cuello de Wei Ying. Chupó la piel allí antes de clavar los dientes con firmeza, sujetando al zorro a la cama con sus colmillos mientras sus caderas continuaban sus castigadores golpes.

En lo profundo y en la espalda y en lo profundo de nuevo y de regreso y adentro y afuera y adentro y afuera y adentro y afuera, una y otra vez y en el fondo lo jodió lanzando a Wei Ying contra el colchón sólo para que sus manos lo arrastraran de vuelta a su posición, cada embestida dentro de él mientras golpeaba ese culo con su cuerpo, su piel golpeando rítmicamente.

"HAAA...AAAA.....MMMMM....NNNNNAAAHHHHHHHAAAAMMMM......AAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH.....HA....HAA......HAAAAAA!!!"

Wei Ying perdió todo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando ese dragón blanco lo tomó, forzándolo a otra ola de innegable calor, su espalda se arqueó mientras se liberaba, el placer desgarrándolo, sus colas enroscándose y sus orejas doblándose hacia atrás mientras gemía y jadeaba y gemía como un salvaje.

Curvó sus garras en la cama desgarrando el material, tratando desesperadamente de agarrarse bajo esas caderas fuera de control mientras Lan Zhan lo arrasaba duro y rápido, una y otra vez, su grueso pene golpeándolo con una fuerza devastadora, esos elegantes dedos deslizándose por su cintura para envolver sus caderas, sus afiladas garras clavándose para dejar finos cortes en su piel con la fuerza de su deseo, la fuerza de su placer.

Deslizó su larga cola bajo sus cuerpos retorcidos y frotó el goteante tallo de Wei Ying, atrayéndolo a otra liberación y gritó con esa voz ronca, esas delicadas escamas blancas arrastrándose contra su sensible piel mientras el dragón acariciaba arriba y abajo, presionando su pene contra su estómago con firmeza, esas pesadas caderas golpeándolo contra la cama y Wei Ying perdió hasta el último fragmento de su conciencia.

No podía sentir nada, no veía nada más que Lan Zhan, dentro de él, debajo de él, sobre él y contra él, sus sentidos impregnados de sándalo, las feromonas embriagadoras del dragón que lo dejaban casi borracho y su celo primaveral que lo dejaba casi loco. Cortó grandes rasgaduras en la cama, el material esponjoso que sobresalía alrededor de sus garras mientras gemía y jadeaba, incapaz de resistirse a su amante y esa cola lasciva que lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo mientras esas caderas bombeaban hacia adentro y hacia afuera, empalándolo implacablemente en ese tallo increíblemente grueso que abultada su abdomen. Era tan grande dentro de él que se podía ver moviéndose bajo su piel.

La boca en la base de su cuello estaba apretada y firme sobre él, sosteniéndolo, sujetándolo en su lugar mientras lo tomaba, sus colmillos marcándolo y reclamándolo, poseyéndolo y Wei Ying no podía hacer nada más que someterse al dominio del dragón blanco sobre él.

Lan Zhan, por su parte, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Apenas podía respirar alrededor de ese espeso olor en su nariz, apenas podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para evitar clavar sus garras más profundamente en esos afilados huesos de la cadera, su cuerpo se movía instintivamente al sentir esa presión familiar que se acumulaba en su vientre. No duraría mucho tiempo esta vez, no con el hormigueo de sus cuernos y ese agujero apretado que le succionaba con cada chasquido de sus caderas, el borde hinchado de su entrada arrastrándose mientras retrocedía y tragándose todo cuando se movía y todo lo que hacía falta eran unas cuantas embestidas más para lanzarlo por el borde, esa presión tirando dentro de él hasta que finalmente se rompió y su columna vertebral se pudo rígida, sus músculos se tensaron y su cola se enrolló con fuerza mientras su final rugía a través de él, corriendo desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de los cuernos.

Gimió fuertemente alrededor de la nuca en su boca mientras se vertía en el cuerpo de su zorro. Su liberación parecía ser eterna esta vez mientras se movía y se sacudía en ese culo apretado que los hizo pasar a ambos a otra ronda de pasión.

El grito salvaje de Wei Ying se redujo a un gemido bajo y exhausto mientras se hundía en la cama en ruinas, cálido y brillante de nuevo, todo su cuerpo temblando suavemente mientras ese magnífico hombre finalmente se retiraba de él, largas lineas de sus placeres chorreando por sus mejillas para gotear eróticamente sobre sus muslos.

Lan Zhan relajó su boca soltando esa deliciosa nuca antes de lamer la profunda marca que había dejado. La lamió con disculpas, sus dedos apretados se suavizaron en esas caderas sexys. Besó dulcemente ese cuello ruborizado y el aroma de su celo primaveral se diluyó alrededor de ellos otra vez, el olor humeante regresó a su nariz. Acarició ligeramente a su amante, resistiendo la sonrisa engreída que quería acurrucarse en sus labios mientras el zorro ronroneaba de satisfacción.

Estaba flácido y lánguido contra la cama y WangJi finalmente logró tumbarse, dejando caer sus anchos hombros a un lado antes de tirar de Wei Ying en sus brazos, esas colas esponjosas doblándose para que quedaran entre sus cuerpos. Lan Zhan las notó vagamente, eran tan suaves y largas que las puntas cónicas le hacían cosquillas en los tobillos. Enterró su nariz en los sudorosos mechones de Wei Ying, acariciando cariñosamente detrás de su aterciopelada oreja mientras yacían allí, perezosos y cálidos y brillantes.

~*~

Lan Zhan se encontró tres días después sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, el colchón se desgarró a su alrededor por sus garras y sus pasiones mientras leía un pergamino con la escasa luz de la tarde, el sol entrando a la deriva con la brisa de primavera de las persianas abiertas.

Brillaba con satisfacción, su cuerpo languido mientras estaba sentado, complacido y orgulloso de la luz que las marcas de las garras de Wei Ying habían dejado en su espalda y en la parte superior de sus brazos por la fuerza de su placer. Miró el pergamino con cariño para ver a su amante desmayado.

Wei Ying estaba apoyando la cabeza en su regazo durmiendo profundamente, esas largas y esponjosas orejas moviéndose dulcemente de vez en cuando, su cuerpo enrojecido y caliente por otra ronda de amor. Estaba cubierto de pequeñas marcas de garras y chupetones que arrastraban pétalos rosados, rojos y púrpuras por su pálida piel, su desorden de colas se extendía por la cama mientras un suave ronroneo vibraba contra el muslo de Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi, al parecer, había logrado sobrevivir al celo primaveral de un espíritu zorro y estaba tan contento que dejó que su mano libre frotara y rascara cariñosamente detrás de esa gran oreja negra antes de pasar sus dedos por todo ese largo cabello que caía sobre las mantas desgarradas como si fuera tinta derramada.

Descubrió que le gustaban mucho los pequeños ronroneos de Wei Ying y se ocupaba de provocarlos tan a menudo como podía durante el resto de su cortejo. Aunque nunca había tenido la intención de tomar una pareja y mucho menos un zorro, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Wei Ying era su pareja y lo llevaría a aparearse adecuadamente una vez que finalmente lograran salir del jingshi.

Y se preguntó con humor, qué diría su hermano cuando viera al delgado y tan guapo espíritu zorro que llamaría a los recesos de las nubes su hogar de ahora en adelante. ¿Se reiría? Probablemente, Lan XiChen siempre se estaba riendo de él. ¿Estaría contento? Probablemente, había estado molestando a Lan Zhan para que tomara un compañero durante un siglo, aunque WangJi siempre lo había contrarrestado con una mirada aguda que hablaba mucho de su propio estado de soltería.

Shifu sin embargo, probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón. Ese viejo dragón escupiría fuego cuando descubriera la nueva pareja de Lan Zhan, pero WangJi no estaba muy preocupado por eso. Lan QiRen tenía 10,000 años y se recuperaría eventualmente.

Lan Zhan dejó que sus ojos dorados volvieran al pergamino mientras veía la siguiente línea. Arqueó la ceja mientras lo leía, _los Espíritus Zorro son caóticos, traviesos y curiosos, no los dejes solos por mucho tiempo o inevitablemente causarán un desastre. Es muy recomendable evitarlos a toda costa._

Bueno, hasta ahí llegó...

Lan Zhan negó con la cabeza con cariño. Los pergaminos de Lan estaban todos secos y aburridos, llenos de advertencias y consejos sobre su naturaleza y sus temperamentos sin sustancia real y WangJi los enrolló y los tiró a un lado antes de volver a acostarse en esa cama en ruinas acurrucado con su novio dormido. Envolvió su larga cola alrededor de ellos protectoramente, sonriendo con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas privadas cuando el ronroneo de Wei Ying creció un poco más fuerte, y la cálida brisa de primavera lo hizo dormir también.

Sea cual sea la naturaleza de Wei Ying, lo amaría de la misma manera.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Esta fic fue inspirada por este  
> ^.~
> 
> https://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1320491746544046080 and  
> https://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1320677640127340544 and  
> http://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1321076885594537984 ❤


End file.
